dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Gear Acid 2
Metal Gear Ac!d 2 is a strange mix between Metal Gear and card games. WAY better than the first Metal Gear Ac!d, but it could still improve in some parts, like making the tutorial optional and being able to skip the "new card in shop" scenes instead of having to play/watch them every time you start a "new game+". Card details The color above and below the borders (which may contain the Interference Markings) of the card's image indicate the card's category: The color of the rest of the card shows its rarity: Script The game's script can be found in GameFAQs. But it's still missing some details as dialogues change depending on the player's actions. Below are the changes I found. (Feel free to add them in other sites) Stage-02 Control Section (...) Snake: Your guess is as good as mine. (If Snake didn't kill any enemies from the start of the game, including optional missions) Dalton: It's not like you've killed anyone here. But I can't let you go and get yourself caught. Snake: Somehow, I get the feeling that this is all about your own neck. Dalton: If you want the honest truth, I guess that's what it comes down to. Snake: Don't worry. I don't plan on getting caught. (If Snake killed one or more enemies) Dalton: You've killed #''' of them already. If you're caught, you'll go straight to the slammer. Snake: Yea, and you'll go down as my accomplice. Dalton: No doubt. Snake: Don't worry. I won't get caught. (continuing) Dalton: It looks like the inside gate's been sealed shut. I wond...wha..th... ...ear me? ...Come in Sna... Snake: You're fading out. I've got a bad connection here. (...) Stage-03 Communications Tower (Part 2) (...) (After completing the mission, Snake crouches down by a doorway.) Snake: Come in, HQ. Do you read me? All enemy threats have been neutralized. (If Snake killed all enemies) Dalton: So you just...killed EVERYONE? Snake: Hey. It was me or them. Dalton: I don't believe this! (If Snake killed some enemies) Dalton: Snake. You actually...killed them? Snake: Hey. It was me or them. Dalton: I don't believe this! (If Snake knockdowns all enemies without killing them) Dalton: Now I get it. So this is what he actually meant by "Plan B." (continuing) Wiseman: Nice work, Snake. You've still got what it takes. The Research Block is just up ahead. Keep moving. Snake: Got it. (The door opens, and Snake runs through.) Stage-05 Security Section (...) (Mission continues. After a while, Snake walks into a new room. The camera pans to a set of stairs, and Snake contacts HQ.) Snake: Is there another way to the second floor besides these stairs? Wiseman: Why, is there a problem? Snake: '''# Sentinels. Wiseman: Why not just take them all out? Dalton: There must be a better way to handle it than that. Soldier: General Wiseman! Call for you, sir. Wiseman: Right. The rest is up to you, Snake. (If the 3 sentinels were killed before entering the room) Snake: So I can get to the second floor by climbing those stairs, right? Dalton: Snake! What's made you so bloodthirsty? Wiseman: It can't be helped. Justice is at stake. Dalton: I don't want to hear the word "justice" from you. Soldier: General Wiseman! Call for you, sir. Wiseman: Right. The rest is up to you, Snake. (...) Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Metal Gear series